Finally Found You
by Aby.d.l
Summary: Sinopsis: Mama nos quizo enviar a un prestijioso internado en Inglaterra a Liam y a mi, penso que una escuela privada en Estados Unidos no era lo suficiente. Demasiada elegancia. Demasiada clase. Demasiado prestijio. Hasta que lo vi, cuando mi hermano y yo entramos por la puerta de la casa que nos tocaba. siempre sonriendo con arrogancia. tuvimos "algo" desde que lo vi.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera novela llamada:

FINALLY FOUND YOU.

PERSONAJES:

Harry Styles  
_tn (tu nombre) Payne  
Niall Horan  
Liam Payne  
Zayn Malik  
Louis Tomlinson  
Perry Edwards  
Danielle Peazer  
Eleanor Calder  
Entre otros…

Sinopsis:

Mama nos quizo enviar a un prestijioso internado en Inglaterra a mi hermano Liam y a mi, pensó que estar en una escuela privada en Estados Unidos no era suficiente.  
Demasiada elegancia.  
Demasiada clase.  
Demasiado prestijio.  
Me iba a matar.  
Hasta que lo vi entrando por la puerta de la casa que nos había tocado. Siempre sonriendo con arrogancia y alejando su cabello castaño de su hermoso rostro.  
Tuvimos un "algo" desde que me vio

-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno chicas! esta es mi primera novela, espero que les guste. Acepto comentarios constructivistas! les estare Haciendo algunas preguntas al final de cada capitulo, asi sabre que opinan.  
Gracias por leer!

Abby:)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

El director Bruce nos dijo que la casa que nos habia tocado era la ultima de todas, la que mas alejada se encontraba. Liam abrio la puerta y dejo que entrara primero.  
Cuando entre una rubia me recibio ayudando con las maletas.  
Rubia: hola! Nos avisaron que venian nuevos, ay! Que maleducada soy, me llamo Perry, Perry Edwards.  
ChicoX: Perry deja que pasen.  
Perry: a sisis claro.

Perry se alejo de la puerta y me dejo pasar con Liam pegado a mis talones. El chico que dijo lo anterior, era alguien muy alto, delgado y de ojos verdes. Su sonrisa me recivia en la entrada. Yo le correspondi la sonrisa.  
Perry: ellos son Danielle, Louis, Eleanor...  
Eleanor: dime Ele..  
Perry: Niall, Zayn y el es Harry.  
Todos: hola.  
Tn: yo soy _ tn y el es mi hermano Liam Payne.

Una señora como de treinta años se asomo detras de todos.  
Señora: hola! Pense que llegarian despues! Soy la cordinadora de esta casa, Amy. La adulta encargada deesta casa. ¿Quieren comer?  
Liam: no gracias, señora, creo que el cambio de horario nos ha afectado un poco.  
Tn: yo si quiero comer, la comida del avion era horrible.  
Zayn: ¿ocho horas sin comer? Niall no aguantaria nada.

El rubio se rio. Y luego dijo:  
Niall: pasen

Me encontraba sentada en la mesa, Amy me habia dejado ya que se fue a hacer sus deberes. El flojo de Liam se habia ido a dormir y el cambio de horario me comenzaba a hacer efecto a mi tambien. Estaba completamente sola.  
Harry, el chico de la sonrisa, entro por la sala y se paro al verme.  
Tn: no interrumpes nada note preocupes

El solo rio.  
Harry: vienen de estados unidos no?  
Solo asenti, sin mirarlo, tenia la boca llena de comida. Me la habia terminado.  
Harry: son solo tu y Liam?  
Tn: no, tengo un hermano menor, Nicolas.  
Harry: eres la de en medio ah?  
Tn: siii, pero me llevo mas con Liam, Nicolas es... Un poco detestable.  
Harry: y eso como porque...  
Tn: siempre nos ha tenido celos, no es por alardear ni nada, es en serio, lo hace demasiado notable.

Harry me miro.  
Tn: que?  
Harry desvio su mirada.  
Harry: se que no te conozco bien, pero vamos a ir a una excursion el proximo viernes, 21 de noviembre a una helada.  
Tn: una helada?  
Harry: si, un lugar mas frio de lo usual  
Tn: hay lugares mas frios?!  
Harry se rio, que linda risa tenia.  
Harry: pueden ir tu y tu hermano, la organiza Amy, y ese dia es asueto, tenemos tres dias.  
Tn: no se Liam, pero me encantaria.

Perry me enseño donde dormiria. Ella y yo compartimos cuarto, Danielle y Ele comparten cuarto. Harry y Louis duermen juntos y Liam dormira con Niall y Zayn.  
Perry era rubia y sus ojos eran grandes, como los mios pero en azul.  
Perry: asi que una americana, bella tienes que ligarte a algunos,  
Tn: perry, acabo de llegar.  
Perry: ciertoo. Vas a ir a la helada?  
Tn: puede que si.  
Perry: excelente!

Al siguiente dia, Ele y Perry me llevaron a mi casillero y a mi primera clase, tocaba en la mayoria con Ele y a ella le gustaba que alguien de su casa estuviera en muchas clases con ella.  
Ele y yo nos sentamos al fondo del salon.  
Ele: segundo año con la helada, y sigo emocionada.  
Tn: nunca he ido a una.  
Ele: te encantara, creeme, no soy alguien a quien le gusten las alturas, el frio, o la tierra, y me encanto.  
Tn: que bien.

Ele era una gran persona, super simple y divertida. A la salida pasamos por el campo de futbol, donde Zayn y Louis platicaban en las gradas.  
Louis: hola, chicas.  
Ele y. Tn: hola  
Zayn: ya vieron? Niall quiere entrar al equipo de futbol.  
Louis: yo le dije que no seria tan sencillo.  
Tn: estas en el equipo?  
Louis: ehh... No me gusta presumir, pero si. De hecho soy el capitan.  
Ele: y porque no estas ahi? Viendo a los nuevos?  
Louis: porque estoy en el equipo representativo y Niall quiere entrar al principiantes.

Harry y Liam llegaron despues.  
Harry se sento a lado mio y Liam a lado de Louis.  
Tn: pobre Niall, se ve que esta nervioso.  
Harry: si lo esta, no desayuno esta mañana y el siempre esta comiendo.

Niall termino de jugar y llego con nosotros todo sudado.  
Tn: Niall, me dijeron que no has comido- saque de mi mochila una bolsa con sandwich fresco- toma.  
Niall: quedatelo tu.  
Tn: nono, tomalo, comi algo hace unas horas- mentira  
Nial: en serio?  
Tn: si-mentira.  
Niall: de acuerdo.

Todos ya se iban y yo me quede para esperar a Niall fuera de las regaderas. Unos chicos del equipo representativo entraron a las regaderas, al parecer, ignorandome.  
Salieron con la ropa de Niall, y niall salio detras de ellos con una toalla al rededor de su cintura.  
Niall: ey, chicos, denmela.  
Chico1: pobre ingenuo  
Todos se rien.  
No le encuentro lo gracioso.  
Chico2: eres alguien patetico, Horan, si vieras lo torpe que te vez jugando  
Todos se rien de nuevo.  
Aun no le encuentro lo gracioso.  
El chico con la ropa de Niall la alzo detras de su cabeza. Yo camine detras de ellos, salte y le arrebate la ropa.  
Los chicos de inmediatamente voltearon.  
Chico1: eso no te pertenece.  
Tn: a ti menos.  
Me diriji a Niall y se la di.  
Chico3: porque lo defiendes? No sabes quienes somos?  
Tn: no y no me importa, la verdad, pero si se que eso esta mal, asi que largense por favor.  
Chico2: asi no se queda, Horan, la proxima vez no estara tu noviecita para defenderte.

Todos se van del las regaderas.  
Oh, Dios, lo estoy viendo casi desnudo.  
Tn: hablamos fuera.-dije, totalmente roja, despues de darme cuenta de que estaba a centimetros de el y semi-desnudo.

*ya afuera*

Niall y yo caminabamos para ir a nuestra casa.  
Niall: gracias.  
Tn: no hay de que, aparte, esos chicos abusan de que son mayores.  
Niall: han sido a si desde que llegue.  
Tn: y porque no te defiendes.?  
Niall: mi padre me dijo que evitara los problemas.  
Tn: no si es en defensa propia.  
Ambos reimos.

Ahi fue cuando Niall Horan y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno chicoooooos, este fue mi primer capitulo! espero les haya gustado.

recuerden que les estare haciendo unas preguntas para ver si les gusta la nove.  
NOTA: dice que es de la banda 13 porque no se puede poner ONE DIRECTION...

las preguntas son:

1.¿les gusta que Liam y _tn sean hermanos?  
2.¿que les parece la Perry imperactiva?  
3.¿les gusta como escribo?

gracias!  
-Abby


End file.
